Guardián
by Spanner.khr
Summary: Gokuderaxlectora. No podias ir a clases, solo podias ir cuando no había nadie o se suponia que no habría nadie para dar los examenes pero un día te encuentras con cierto chico que estaba castigado. Con el tiempo sentira algo por ti pero tu hermano no aceptara la relación en un principio.
1. Extraño

Bueno aqui les traigo un Gokuderaxlectora tal como me pidieron. Espero que les guste

Pd: Digan si prefieren que Gokudera se refiara a Tsuna por decimo o por juudaime

* * *

><p>-~-Gokudera pov-~-<p>

Estabamos en un examen de mates y parecia que el decimo necesitaba mi ayuda asique intente pasarle las respuestas sin que el profesor se percatara. Saque un papel para poner las respuestas y lanzarselo al juudaime.

-Señor Gokudera esta prohibido usar chuletas. Se quedara despues de clase

-No es una chuleta es un papel mire esta vacío no pone nada

-Aún así se quedara despues de clase

-Tsk*

Al acabar me acerque al décimo junto con el idiota del béisbol

-Qué tal te ha salido juudaime

-Mal seguro que Reborn me mata-se lamentaba

-Jaja pobre Tsuna

-No se preocupe juudaime seguro que aprueba

-Eso espero... por cierto Gokudera-kun no te tienes que quedar?

-Si... Ese profe me tie mania solo porqur soy más listo

-Entonces te esperamos

-No hace falta podeis iros sin mi

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, no hay problema

-Esta bien... adios

-Adios

Se fueron y yo me quede. Pasaron alrededor de dos horas y el maldito profesor seguia sin dejarme ir. De repente alguien llama a la puerta del aula y abre la puerta.

-~-Fin Gokudera pov-~-

Llamaste a la puerta y entraste. Te sorprendio un poco que el profesor no estubira solo pero no le diste importancia

-Hola, vengo a hacer el examen

-Señorita (T/N) pase sientese, le hare el examen oral si no le importa

-No, no importa

Notaste que el chico te miraba curioso y te pusiste nerviosa pero intentaste tranquilizarte

-Bien aquí estan las preguntas,¿lista?

-Si

Te empezo a hader preguntas de (tu asignatura preferida) y respondias con facilidad pero había algunas que te costaban más aunque acababas dando la rspuesta buena.

-Ya esta has sacado un 83 (el examen es sobre 100) muy bien. Deberías asistir a clase tienes mucho potencial

-Gracias... pero ya sabes que mi hermano no quiere, ya me fue difícil convencerle de dejarme venir a hacer los examenes.

-Si lose... pero las cosas que fallaste sola las dimos en clase, si asistiese sacarias con facilidad el 100, ¿no puedes convencerlo?

-Nose... ya sabes como es...- tu teléfono empezo a sonar. Viste que era un mensaje de tu hermano diciendote que no podria acompañarte a casa, que llegaria tarde y que tuvieses cuidado al volver

-¿Ese no es el pájaro de Hibari cantando?

-¿Eh? -Te giraste a ver a Gokudera- Si...

-Gokudera,(T/N) pueden irse

Saliste y Gokudera te siguio

-¿Cómo es que tienes al pájaro de Hibari como tono de llamada?

-Se llama Hibird y porque lo tengo... suplique y dije que así haría propaganda del hipno

-*¿Qué suplico? Esta loca...* Como sea, soy Gokudera -te extiende la mano

-(T/N) -le sonries

-Dime (T/N) cómo es eso que tu hermano no te deja asistir a clase

-Mmm te importa si te lo explico por el camino

-No. Vamos

-Bien bueno pues... por donde empiezo... mmm mi hermano es algo posesivo o sobreprotector como prefieras decir.. no me deja salir de casa porque teme que algo me pase, me fue muy difícil convencerle de que me deje venir a dar los examenes, el decía que no hacía falta que estudiase que el se encargaria de eso para mantenernos en el futuro...

-Pero eso es pasarse, ¿no te deja salir? ¿por qué?

-Mm.. veras antes tenia otro hermano más pero murio junto con mis padres en un accidente y por eso ahora mi hermano me proteje porque no quiere que nada malo me pase...

-Lo siento..

-No importa esta superado. - le sonries- Los profes saben esto y por eso me permiten tomar solo los examenes y faltar...

-Entonces te tiras el día encerrada?

-Si bueno pero no esta mal, me levanto a la hora que quiero y puedo jugar, lo unico malo es que no puedo salir sin permiso y ocuparme de las tareas de casa aunque es divertido intentar cocinar cosas nuevas jajaja

-Ya veo...

-Bueno ya hemos llegado yo vivo aquí. Te invitaria a pasar pero no te conozco jaja

-No importa. Entonces me voy. A por cierto deberías intentar convencer a tu hermano de que vengas a clase, si algo malo te pasa yo tomare la responsabilidad

Dicho eso se fue corriendo. Tu te quedaste sin saber muy bien que hacer asique entraste a tu casa (era una casa tradicional japonesa). Cuando llegase tu hermano le intentarias convencer, con un poco de suerte lo consegirias

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el primer capítulo :P<p>

¿Lograras convencer a tu hermano? (Claro que si porque sino esta historia no tendria sentido)

Bueno puede que tarde bastante en subir el siguiente cap. ya que tengo muchos otros fics pendientes de acabar y este en un principionlo hiba a dejar para más adelante pero no pude evitarlo, y así teneis un adelanto.

En esta historia no pondre competencias a Gokudera (excepto si es Yamamoto, Tsuna o Mukuro pero otro no)

Bueno espero que les halla gustado. Un saludo

**Ciao Ciao!**


	2. Primer día

Tanto tiempo. Perdón por no actualizar la historia, más o menos se me ocurría capítulos para más adelante pero no se me ocurría mucho de los primeros, asique he decidido improvisar sobre la marcha. A ver que tal queda...

Disfruten

* * *

><p>Te despertastes pronto y te fuiste a bañar. Estabas emocionada, habías convencido a tu hermano de que te dejase ir a la escuela el día anterior. Claro esta que te puso algunas normas por tu bien... Acabaste de ducharte y te vestistes con el uniforme. Miraste la hora y aún era muy pronto, ni siquiera se había levantado tu hermano. Decidiste volver a hecharte en tu cama y dormir un rato más. Pasadas unas horas te despertaste y viste tu reloj. Por suerte siempre lo tenías una hora adelantada asique no tenías prisa. Fuiste a desayunar y notaste que tu hermano no estaba. Volviste a ver la hora pero del reloj de la cocina y te fijaste que era la misma que la de tu habitación. Coguiste tu móvil y ponia la misma hora. Al parecer tu queridisimo hermano había entrado en tu habitación mientras dormias y había puesto la hora bien sabiendo que te guiarias por ese reloj y asi llegarias tarde a clases. Maldijiste a tu hermano internamente. Si salias ahora es posible que llegases a tiempo. Coguiste una tostada y saliste corriendo.<p>

A lo lejos ya podías divisar el colegio pero cuando llegaste delante viste que ya lo habían cerrado. Sacaste tu móvil y mandaste un mensaje a tu hermano.

-"¿Por qué no me despertaste?"

Al instante te llego su respuesta

- "No es mi problema si llegas tarde. Yo no gano nada acambio, eres tu la que quería asistir asique es tu problema. Sera mejor que vuelvas a casa y lo intentes mañana"

-" Ni de coña. Ven a abrirme"

- "¿Ahora me das ordenes? Apañatelas tu"

- Mierda maldito engreído...-buscaste como entrar y solo se te ocurrió una forma - supongo que no queda otra...

Escalaste el muro y llegaste a el otro lado.

- ¿Qué hace?

Te asustaste y te diste la vuelta para encontrarte con un miembro del comite de disciplina

- Esto... la puerta estaba cerrada...

- Llegas tarde y te cuelas? Me temo que tendre que disciplinarla

Tragas saliba y en eso llega otra persona

- Kusakabe dejala. Tiene mi permiso

- ¡Kyo-san! Como ordene -hace una reberencia

Tu te aguantabas la risa.

- Bueno pues yo me voy a clases que sino llego tarde - pasas por el lado de Hibari y te toca el hombro para que te pares

- Si vuelves a llegar tarde...te mordere hasta la muerte ¿entiendes?

Asentiste y te fuiste a tu clase. Antes de entrar llamaste a la puerta y entraste

-¿se puede? - preguntaste mientras pasabas.

Todos se giraron a verte.

- Señorita (T/N), ¿qué hace aquí? Vamos fuera y me lo cuentas. Mientras...-se gira a los alumnos - id haciendo el siguiente problema

Sales del aula seguida del profesor

-¿Qué hace aquí?

- He convencido a mi hermano. Ya puedo asistir a clases, claro esta que con algunas de sus condiciones pero no importa. A por cierto, lo siento por llegar tarde.

- No importa... pero eso de que puedas asistir es fantástico

- Si bueno, más o menos jaja

Entrasteis de nuevo a clases

- Puedes sentarte...- busca un sitio libre con la mirada - ahí - te señala un lugar y vas a sentarte.

Sacaste tus libros y ibas a empezar a atender cuando te fijas que dos sitios más adelante estaba Gokudera. Le sonreiste y empezaste a atender.

-~- Gokudera pov-~-

Las clases seguian igual de aburridas que siempre hasta que se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta y pasaba

-¿se puede?

¡(T/N)! A debido de convencer a su hermano... El profesor dijo que hagamos el siguiente problema y salio de clase con (T/N). Después de un rato vuelven a entrar y le señala un sitio. No pude evitar voltear a ver donde se sentaba. Estaba dos sitios más atras y al verme me sonrió. Dios creo que mis mejillas arden ¿estare enfermo?

- Señor Gokudera deje de ver a su compañera y centrese

-¿Eh?

- Haga el siguiente problema - me dijo con aire de superioridad. Dios juro que algún día le dare una paliza.

- La respuesta es 28 - Se molesto y volvió a seguir con sus explicaciones pero note que alguien se reía levemente.

Me gire y vi a (T/N) riendo en bajito para que no la escuchara el profe. Se veía bastante linda...¡aahhh! ¿pero en qué estoy pensando?

-~-Fin Gokudera pov-~-

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y Gokudera se hacerco a ti

- Al final has venido

- Si. Fue difícil pero lo he conseguido.

- Quiéres venir con el décimo y con migo a almorzar?

- No hay problema?

- Claro que no, dejamelo a mi

- mmm vale. Pero antes debo buscar a mi hermano y decirselo

- Esta bien. Te esperamos aquí

Asentiste y te fuiste a buscar a tu hermano

-¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¿Eres la nueva?

- ¿Hum? - te giraste y viste a un par de chicas - Pues no... yo no soy nueva

- Ah perdona entonces te habre confundido - se van y tu sigues tu camino

Después de dos minutos de buscar a tu hermano te resignas y vuelves a clase donde te esperaba Gokudera y alguien a quien llamo décimo. Antes de entrar ves a las chicas de antes con más chicas. Saludas y cuando vas a entrar te paran y te rodean

-¿? ¿Qué pasa?

- Nos has mentido, tu eres la nueva

- No que va. Yo no soy nueva, siempre he sido de este cole. Otra cosa es que no pudiese asistir a clases. Si os fijais en la lista de clase figura mi nombre

- Eso que más da. ¿cómo has conseguido que Gokudera se hacerque a ti?

- Magia, encantamiento, vudú... jajaja es broma. Ni que Gokudera fuera un mounstruo. Lo conocía de antes y listo

- ¿Lo conocías de antes? - dijeron la mayoría a la vez -¿Cómo?

- Comiendo lomo...- te burlaste y aguantaste la risa

- Olle niña no te creas la gran cosa- te dijo una

- Claro que no me creo la gran cosa. Soy una persona no una cosa - seguias enfadandolas. Puede que no sea buena idea pero era divertido

En eso ves que una saca unos folios y se lo entrega a otra

- Asique (T/N)...¿? Que raro no figura tu apellido

- Se habra perdido por el camino - dijiste sin darle importancia

- Como sea... aquí pone que no tienes familia

Ya no decias nada, supusiste que era mejor no cabrearlas.

- Murieron en un accidente... si ya claro seguro que en realidad estaban artos de cargar con tigo y lo hicieron aposta

-Por lo menos yo no peso - contrarrestaste

-¡Cállate! Me refiero a que no querian estar con tigo. Nadie quiere estar con tigo. Seguro que Gokudera solo se acerca a ti por pena

- Por lo menos se acerca a mi

-Maldita... pues se acercara para burlarse, seguro que ahora se esta burlando de ti.

-...es posible...con vuestro permiso - Saliste corriendo a la azotea

Ya no aguantabas más. Llegaste a la azotea y te sentaste a llorar. No te importaba que se burlen de ti pero si te importaba lo de tus padres. El día del accidente te habías peleado con ellos por una tontería. Estabas segura que cuando volviesen haríais las pazes y todo volvería a ser como antes pero... nunca volvieron.

-(T/N)

Te giraste y te levantaste

- Kyo-nii...digo, Kyoya-te corregiste - ya te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre

-...omnívora.. ¿qué haces llorando?

- No lloro...

- No claro, debe ser que solo llueve a tu alrededor

- Puede...- le sonreiste

- Ahora enserio. Por qué lloras

No aguantaste abrazaste a Hibari y te pusiste a llorar

- Se han burlado de lo del accidente...

- ¿Quienes? Los mordere hasta la muerte

- No, no lo haras. No quiero más problemas

-... no deje que asistieras a clases para que te hagan llorar

- Lo se, pero yo me lo he buscado por estar vacilandolas

-...quienes han sido

- Dejalo ya me ocupare yo

- Esta bien, pero si no las golpeas hasta la muerte lo hare yo... creía que ya lo habías superado

- Si pero...duele...-le abrazaste más fuerte

- Tranquila. Yo siempre estare a tu lado - te sonrie para que te tranquilices

-Kyoya... gracias, te quiero - Hibari asiente

- No hace falta que vuelvas a clases. Puedes quedarte con migo

- Vale...

-~- Gokudera pov-~-

Me acerque a el décimo para preguntarle si no había problema con que invitara a (T/N)

- (T/N)...¿es la chica con la que hablabas?

- Si

- ¿La conoces? - intervino el idiota del béisbol

- Por supuesto que si. Además ya me he asegurado de que no es peligrosa

- Ma ma jaja

- Gokudera-kun tranquilo

- Esta bien juudaime. Entonces no hay problema?

-No, pero ¿dónde esta?

- Fue a avisar a su hermano

- Esta bien

Pasaban los minutos y seguia sin venir... dónde se habra metido...

-¡Cállate! - ¿Qué? Eso a sido fuera del aula... ire a ver

Habían unas chicas rodeando a (T/N). Le empezaron a decir estupideces de que me acerco a ella por pena y para burlarme. Esas estúpidas mujeres...

-...puede. Con vuestro permiso... - (T/N) salió ccorriendo a la azotea.

Me acerque a ese maldito grupo

- Vosotras

- ¡Gokudera! - se acercaron demasiado a mi parecer

- ¡Qué mierdas habeis dicho a (T/N)! ¡Vosotras no sabeis nada estúpidas mujeres!

- Pe..pero..

- ¡Nada de peros! ¡Sois unas idiotas! - dios sera mejor ir a buscar a (T/N) en vez de seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Subi a la azotea pero antes de entrar me pare al ver desde detras de la puerta a (T/N) con Hibari. Me pare a escuchar que decian.

- Tranquila. Yo siempre estare a tu lado - ¿Qué? ¿Hibari esta siendo tierno?

- Kyoya...gracias, te quiero

¡¿(T/N) quiere a Hibari?! No..no puedes ser...yo... ¿por qué?...

Salí corriendo de ahí. No quería ver lo que pasaba. Las horas siguientes (T/N) no apareció... me pregunto si...Hibari corresponde sus sentimientos, y si la cuidaria

* * *

><p>Bueno acabado el capítulo. En cierto punto mientras escribia se me borro una parte y tuve que volver a escribirla (que frustante).<p>

Espero que les halla gustado. Aunque Gokudera no sabe que Hibari es tu hermano ya se enterara...

Bueno hasta el próximo cap

**Ciao Ciao!**


	3. Kyoya es mi hermano

Buenas he aquí el tercer cap.

No tengo idea que poner pero aún disfruten

* * *

><p>Seguiste a Hibari hasta el comite de disciplina, donde estaba algunis miembros más<p>

- Kyo-san , esa no es la chica de esta mañana

- Hum... tratenla bien - se gira a ti - puedes sentarte en el sofa si quieres

Viste que en el sofá ya había gente sentada

- Esta ocupado y no quiero molestar...

- Quitaros - ordeno Hibari a los otros que obedecieron de inmediato - Ya esta libre - se fue a su asiento

- ¡Kyoya eso a sido grosero!

- No grite al señor Kyo-san, encima que se preocupa por usted

- Kusakabe, dejala.

- Kyo-san

- Olle Kyoya no sabía que tenías perritos falderos jaja - Hibari te dedico una sonrisa

- Yo no soy el perro faldero de Kyo-san

- Bueno bueno, era broma - te sientas en el suelo donde estabas parada

- Omnívora sientate en el sofá, no quiero que enfermes

- ¿Omnívora? - se asombro Kusakabe y el resto de los del miembro del comité

- Podeís iros - ordeno Hibari a los del miembro

- Espera Kyoya que se quede ese que es gracioso - señalaste a Kusakabe

- Esta bien, el resto largaos - todos obedecieron y Kusakabe se quedo ahí parado sin entender muy bien

- Esto... Kyo-san...¿quién es exactamente ella?

- ...

- Kyoya es mi hermano - sonreiste a Kusakabe

- ¡¿Su hermano?!

- Si. Soy Hibari (T/N) jaja - Kusakabe hace una reverencia ante ti

- Lo siento por lo esta mañana señorita Hibari

- No me digas Hibari porfavor, no quiero que todos se esten enterando de que Kyoya es mi hermano

- Entendido señorita (T/N)

- Omnívora, quieres sentarte de una vez por todas en el sofá te vas a enfermar

- Si si... que pesado

- Hay una cosa que no entiendo, por qué llama omnívora a su hermana

- Yo se lo pedí.

- ¿Para qué?

- Mmm porque si.

- No la comprendo... por cierto Kyo-san por qué no nos dijo que tenía hermana

- Ese es mi problema

-Per..perdone - hace otra reverencia

- Jaja es divertido. Yo dire, yo dire así me distraego de lo que ha pasado

- Omnívora estas segura?

- Claro, no hay problema.

Contaste todo a Kusakabe y cuando finalizaron las clases le pediste a Hibari poder salir para ir a hablar con cierta persona.

- Kusakabe acompañala

- No hace falta Kyoya, no es nadie malo, es muy bueno

- *malo y bueno... es chico* Kusakabe siguela - dijo cuando ya te fuiste

Buscaste a Gokudera pero no lo encontrabas hasta que oiste como gritaba a un compañero llamandolo "friki del beísbol". Corriste donde se encontraba, pensabas que seguramente estaba enfadado por lo de irte sin avisar por eso querías ir a disculparte

-¡ Gokudera! - le llamaste.

El aludido se giro y al verte se asombro

-¡(T/N)!

- Quería disculparme por no avisarte que me fui. Estube con mi hermano y... - te viste interrumpida porque te abrazo

-~- Gokudera pov-~-

Me asombro mucho ver a (T/N) bien. Vino como si nada hubiera pasado, como si esas estupidas mujeres no le hubieran dicho nada. Se empezó a disculpar por no avisarme pero eso no me importaba, la cosa es que estubiera bien. Por un momento me olvide de lo que pudiera pensar y la abraze, no pude evitarlo, por mi culpa se metieron con ella.

-No importa... lo importante es que estes bien. Escuche lo que esas estúpidas mujeres te dijeron, no hace falta que finjas...lo siento...

- Gokudera...

Me separe para verla mejor.

- Lo que dijeron esas estúpidas mujeres es mentira. No me acerque a ti ni por pena ni por burlarme, fue porque realmente quería conocerte mejor

Vi como se sonrojaba. Se veía bonita así.

- E..eso ya lo se...supongo... Por eso vine a disculparme

- No tienes de que disculparte

-Ejem

Me gire y vi a el décimo y a los demás

- ¡Perdone juudaime! Mira, esta es (T/N)

- Encantado (T/N)-chan, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi pero puedes decirme Tsuna

- Encantada Tsuna

- Io. Yo soy Yamamoto Takeshi

- Y yo Sasawada Ryohei y mi lema es EXTREMO

- Yo soy Sasawada Kyoko y estas son Hana y Chrome Dokuro

-Encantada de conocerlos a todos

-(T/N)-chan vienes con nosotros?

- Pues...

- Señorita (T/N), Kyo-san le llama

Lo que faltaba. Ese estupido de Hibari llama a (T/N). Supongo que no puedo competir contra él...

- Dile que ya voy. Esto... lo siento chicos otros día sera

- (T/N)... esto... si quieres mañana te voy a recoger... así venimos todos juntos a la escuela

-¿De verdad? Vale, gracias Gokudera

-~-Fin Gokudera pov-~-

Fuiste corriendo hasta donde el comite donde Hibari

- ¿Qué pasa Kyoya?

- (T/N) - le miraste y se corrigio - Omnívora... Tienes prohibido hablar con chicos

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Desde cuando? Espera...¿me has visto hablando con los otros?

- No...- le miraste seria - fue Kusakabe

- Ya claro y seguro me siguio y te informo por su cuenta no? No me lo trago, seguro le mandaste tu

- Eso no es lo importante. No puedes hablar con chicos

- Tu eres un chico por lo que tampoco hablare contigo...

- Esta prohibido que hablas con herbívoros - se rectifico

- ¿Por qué? Eso no es justo Kyoya... Ya se, si me dejas , te hare hoy todas las hamburgesas que quieres

- ... esta bien pero si alguna vez intentan algo muerdelos hasta la muerte

- Siii. Por cierto nos vamos juntos a casa o seguiras aquí

- Vamos a casa.

Volviste a casa junto con Hibari, pero ya una vez que todos los alumnos se fueron para que no os vean juntos. Llegasteis y te pusiste a preparar lo prometido a Hibari, mientras él se sento a esperar. Hibird se puso a cantar para distraer a Hibari mientras tu acababas.

A la mañana siguiente te despertaste un poco más pronto que el día anterior por si acaso Hibari había decido volver a cambiarte la hora. Por suerte estaba bien. Te despertaste a escasos dos minutos antes de que sonara el despertador y la quitaste. Te alistaste y bajaste a desayunar. Hibari ya se había ido pero para tu sorpresa te había dejado el desayuno hecho.

- Oh pero que buen hermano es Kyo-nii, aunque... - viste el desayuno - solo preparo lo que a él le gusta...bueno aún asi sera mejor comerlo

Unos pocos minutos despues de que acabases todo alguien llamo a la puerta y fuiste a ver quien era

- Bueno días (T/N)

- Gokudera, qué haces aquí

- Ayer te dije que vendría a recogerte para irnos todos juntos...

-¡Es verdad! Lo había olvidado.- Entraste y cogiste tus cosas.

Te asombro el hecho de que no os dirigierais a el colegio

- Gokudera, a dónde vamos

- A por el juudaime

- Juudaime... te refieres a Tsuna? - él asintio

Por el camino os encontrasteis con Yamamoto que os saludo y acompaño. Yamamoto era muy amigable, te hablaba como si te conociera de toda la vida, cosa que molesto un poco a Gokudera. Al final llegasteis a casa del castaño, que salía con prisas

- Buenos días juudaime/ Tsuna - le saludaron sus guardianes

- Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto buenos días - luego se fijo en ti - (T/N)-chan buenos días

- Buenos días Tsuna

Emprendisteis camino a la escuela y por el camino los demás iban apareciendo. Tambien te presentaron a un bebé llamado Reborn. Llegasteis y al parecer era algo tarde

- Vamos o Hibari-san nos matara - dijo Tsuna mientras corria a la puerta.

Fuisteis corriendo hasta la clase pero Hibari estaba en el pasillo.

- ¡HIII! Hibari-san - chillo Tsuna asustado.

- Herbívoros - saca sus tonfas

- ¡Hola Kyoya! - fuiste a abrazarle

- ...y omnívora

Tsuna y el resto se quedaron asombrados

- Qué tal Kyoya. A por cierto gracias por lo de esta mañana - eso dejo a todos más confundidos

- Hum - te dio palmaditas en la cabeza como si fueras un animal. Luego se giro a ver a Tsuna - Herbívoros, por qué estaban con la omnívora

- Son mis amigos - le contestaste a Hibari mientras te separabas

- ... - se largo dejandoos que entraseis a clases.

- Esto...(T/N)-chan,¿no temes a Hibari-san?

- No.

- ¿Por qué te llamó omnívora?

- Podemos dejar esto para despues? Llegamos tarde

Rápido entrasteis a la clases, mientras os disculpabais por llegar tarde. Una vez ya en el receso se acercaron a ti.

- (T/N)-chan por qué te llamo Hibari-san omnívora

- Yo se lo pedí. Le dije que mientras estemos en el instituto me tratase como a los demás

- ¿De qué conoces a Hibari?

-...*se los cuento?...pero...y si se alejan si saben que es mi hermano...*

- Ciaosso

-¡Reborn!

- (T/N), deberías contarles la verdad, ellos no se alejarían de ti por algo como eso - te quedaste asombrada.

- * Joder es que acaso lee la mente?* - Reborn sonrió mientras asentía a lo que optuviste tu respuesta - Esta bien pero vamos a otro lado

Subisteís a la azotea donde ya estaban todos y mientras se ponían a tomar su almuerzo les empezaste a contar.

- Esta bien... la verdad... soy la hermana de Hibari.

Todos se quedaron asombrados ante tu declaración.

-¿¡Quéeeeee!? ¿¡Eres la hermana de Hibari-san!?

Tu asentiste feliz.

- Espera un momento, entonces solo sois hermanos? No hay nada más? - pregunto Gokudera

- Claro que no hay nada más. Es mi hermano, qué se supone que va a haber - viste como Gokudera soltaba un suspiro de alivio antes de volver a sorprenderse por algo.

- Espera, eso quiere decir que solo tienes a Hibari no? Dijiste que tus padre murieron

Ahora todos te miraban y les contaste lo que dijiste a Gokudera cuando lo conociste

- No sabía que Hibari perdió a su familia. Eso debió ser triste al extremo...

- No se preocupen, Hibari ya no le da mucha importancia a eso...

- Omnívora de que hablan

Te giraste y viste a Hibari con un aura asesina

- Jaja Kyoya... pues...

- ¡Hibari me compadezco de lo que te paso! ¡Eso debió ser extremadante triste! - Ryohei se levanto a abrazar a Hibari, lo que proboco que su aura asesina aumentase

- Omnívora... te mordere hasta la muerte - se separa del abrazo de Ryohei y saca sus tonfas. Tu reiste nerviosa

- Espera Hibari, es que acaso piensas pegar a tu hermana - te defendio Gokudera

- Herbívoro no te metas en esto

Aprovechaste la oportunidad para salir corriendo y Hibari fue tras de ti. Luego el resto reacciono y fueron a detener a Hibari.

-~- Gokudera pov-~-

El hecho de que solo sean hermanos me tranquilizo mucho. Tenía una oportunidad... si Hibari no llega a matarla.

-Juudaime yo ire a buscar por allí, vosotros seguir a Hibari

Por si acaso buscare por otro lado. Estaba buscando y...

- Gokudera

-¿? (T/N)

- Hibari ya se fue?

- Te sigue buscando - entre donde ella estaba y vi como se sonrojo

Recien me fijo porque. Practicamente era un armario por lo que estabamos bastante juntos... Creo que esta es mi oportunidad.

- Esto...(T/N)... el sábado tienes algo que hacer

- N..no...

- Te apetecería... no se... ir a algún lugar

-Bu..bueno vale...

La puerta se abrió y giramos a ver quien era

- Muy astuto herbívoro, pedir una cita a mi hermana en esa situación... te mordere hasta la muerte

Mierda maldito friki del cole.

-~-Fin Gokudera pov-~-

Ahora Hibari perseguia por todos lados a Gokudera. No pudo ni asistir a las clases siguientes al estar huyendo de Hibari.

* * *

><p>Bueno que les pareció. Espero que Gokudera siga vivo para el sábado.<p>

**Ciao Ciao!**


	4. Especial navidad

Disculpen por haber tardado en subir el especial navidad.

Bueno espero que les guste. Disfruten

* * *

><p>-*Navidad... ya es 25 de diciembre... que bien se esta en la cama... mientras nieva afuera... con el frío...se esta tan bien...y...* ¡Ah! - viste que te habías caido al suelo de cara<p>

- (T/N), ya es hora de despertar

- ¿Kyo-nii? - dijiste sobandote la cara - espera... ¿por qué me has tirado de la cama?

-...

- Podrías haber sido más amable... además por qué me despiertas? Se supone que yo suelo ser la primera en levantarme en navidad.

- No has hecho el desayuno

- ¿Y por qué no lo has preparas tu? Jo... de verdad Kyo-nii... solo me levantas para lo que te conviene. Esta bien ire a preparar el desayuno.

Hibari se fue para que te pudieses cambiar. Al rato bajaste a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

- Que raro. ¿Dónde esta Kyo-nii? Bueno mejor me pongo a prepararle el desayuno

Cuando acabaste de prepararlo Hibari bajo a desayunar aún con el pijama.

- Kyo-nii, dónde estabas

- Durmiendo

-¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Me despiertas para que prepare el desayuno mientras tu duermes?! Eso es injusto.

- Fue idea de Hibird

- Dudo que fuese idea de Hibird... en fin vamos a desayunar...

Despues de desayunar le diste su regalo

- Ten Kyo-nii, es mi regalo

- ... - se puso a abrirlo

- Es el libro ese que querías. Por cierto Hibird tambien tengo algo para ti tambien - le dijiste al pajarito, que fue volando donde tu estabas - ¡tachán! Que te parece Hibird

Le habías puesto un mini gorro de lana. Hibird se puso a cantar el hipno de namimori ya que te gustaba oirle cantar y era su forma de darte las gracias

- *que regalo más innecesario...* - vio como Hibird se iba a algún lado de la casa - Por cierto aquí tienes tu regalo.

Empezaste a abrirlo. Creías que quiza seria algo como los anteriores años (cosas para defenderte como un espray de pimienta o algo así) pero te sorprendió que no fuese eso.

- ¿Dagas?

- El año pasado no parabas de molestarme con que querías unas

- Es cierto... ¡Gracias Kyo-nii! ¡Eres el mejor! - le abrazaste emocionada

- Esta bien, sueltame.

- Vale - dijiste separandote

- Mañana te enseñare a usarlas

- Kyo-nii, no me digas que este año tambien me vas a entrenar - viste como asentia - pero si no ganamos nada acambio, yo siempre acabo super mal y tu te aburres durante esos tres días.

- Es por tu bien. Tienes que aprender a defenderte

- Ya me se defender

- Si sabes o no sabes defenderte lo decido yo

- ... esta bien da igual...

- Me voy a leer. No me molestes - empezo a ir a su habitación

- Vaaale - viste como se paraba y se giraba un momento a verte

- Casi se me olvida, tienes permiso para irte con el herbívoro. Te he dejado dinero en tu habitación por si necesitas - luego se fue

Fuiste a tu habitación y encontraste un sobre. Lo abriste y viste bastante dinero,cinco tipo de entradas y una pequeña carta. La abriste y la leiste. "Tienes permiso para salir con cuatro herbívoros a esa tontería que querías. Elije bien a quienes llevar. PD: esta prohibido que invites a Mukuro Rokudo. 2PD: lleva tu anterior regalo por si acaso. Sin cariño, Kyoya"

- Mi anterior regalo?... ah, las dagas... ¿de verdad? Ni que fueran a matarme... *¿Y eso de sin cariño? Que poco le gusta mostrar sus sentimientos*

Coguiste tu segundo regalo, un móvil y alguna que otra cosa más y saliste.

- * A ver... a quién puedo invitar... a Gokudera seguro... supongo que Tsuna tambien para que Gokudera se ponga feliz... a Mukuro-kun me lo ha prohibido por lo que...llevare a Chrome... mmm me quedan dos entradas, pero como una es mia solo me falta elegir a uno más...* ¡Ah! ¡Que difícil decisión! *si llevo a Yamamoto, Gokudera se enfadara al igual que si llevo a Ryohei se peleara con el... si llevo a Kyoko, Haru estara sola en navidad, y si llevo a Haru igual se pelea con Gokudera... estoy empezando a pensar Gokudera se lleva mal con todos... en fin... si llevo a Hana... no se donde vive... ¿y Reborn?... Tsuna estara asustado todo el tiempo... Lambo no estaria mal, pero igual Gokudera no tiene paciencia con el... ¿Fuuta? Mmm creo que es una buena idea... pero seguro que prefiere quedarse jugando con Lambo e I-pin... I-pin... si aparece mi hermano explotara...* ¡¿Es que no hay nadie más?! A este paso tendre que invitar a Reborn

- ¿Hibari-chan?

- ¿? Shoichi... no me digas por mi apellido

- Lo siento (T/N)-san

- Mmm bueno eso esta mejor aunque puedes quitar el san... *Shoichi sera una buena opción?* Esto... Sho-kun, ¿tienes planes para hoy?

- ehh bueno... he quedado en ir a ver a Spanner

- Mmm bueno entonces nada...

- ¿por qué lo preguntabas?

- Mmm por nada... tengo una entrada de sobra para una cosa y no se a quien invitar

- ¿Y si invitas a Gokudera?

- Me rectifico. Tengo 5 entradas y ya he pensado en invitar a Gokudera, Tsuna y Chrome pero no se a quien más invitar

- mmm... ¿qué tal Yamamoto?

- Gokudera se pelearia con él. Al igual que con Ryohei, Lambo, y Haru

-...¿Kyoko?

- Haru estaria sola

- ¿Mukuro Rokudo?

- Mi hermano me lo ha prohibido

- ¿Reborn?

- Eso pensaba pero... Tsuna estaria preocupado... bueno aunque no veo más... si, es posible que invite a Reborn...

- Bueno pues entonces yo me voy adios

- Adios... * pues tendre que invitar a Reborn...*

Coguiste tu teléfono y llamaste a Gokudera

-...* haber si lo coje...*

-~- Gokudera pov -~-

Estaba llendo a ver a el décimo cuando alguien llamó a mi teléfono. Ojala no sea alguna tontería. Vi de quien era la llamada

- ¡(T/N)! - rápido lo coji - Hola (T/N)... ¿unas entradas? ¿para qué?... mmm esta bien...¿al décimo?... y a quien más vas a invitar *espero que no diga a Mukuro*... esta bien ire ha avisar a el decimo y a Reborn-san... por supuesto, no hay problema, de todas formas estoy cerca... esta bien adiós - colge - ... *¡Bien el idiota de Mukuro no ira!* Ahora a avisar a el decimo.

-~- Fin Gokudera pov-~-

Fuiste a buscar a Chrome para invitarla.

-*seguro estara comprando algo...*

Tal como pensabas te encontraste a Chrome en una tienda.

- ¡Hey Chrome!

- ¡! ¿(T/N)-chan?

- Hola

- Hola...

- Olle Chrome ¿te apetece venir a la fiesta esa que habra por el centro?

- M..me parece que no es una fiesta...

- Bueno, fiesta, cabalgata, celebración... lo que sea

- Es lo del árbol

- Si pues eso, como sea ¿vienes?

- Va..vale...

- Bien. Vamos Gokudera, Tsuna, Reborn, tu y yo. No tenía más entradas y mi hermano me prohibió invitar a Mukuro... no se porqué, supongo por que le cae mal

- Y por otra cosa más...

- ¿cual?

-Na..nada...

- mmm esta bien. - viste lo que iba a comprar - te lo pago yo trae - le quitaste lo que llevaba y fuiste a la caja a pagar

- (T/N)-chan, no hace falta que lo pages por mi

- Da igual. Kyo-nii me dejo bastante dinero - dijiste mientras pagabas - Bueno ya esta. Ten - le diste lo que compro y salisteis - mientras vamos a ver alguna tienda o que quieres hacer?

- Ver tiendas esta bien...

- Ok, ¿de ropa? ¿de libros? ¿de manga? ¿o de videojuegos?

- ... una normal si es posible...

- Mmm ok pues vamos a esa - empezaste a caminar a una de armas

- (T/N)-chan, espera mejor elijo yo

-~- Mukuro pov-~-

Estaba dando un paseo por la ciudad y a lo lejos me pareció ver a (T/N) junto con Chrome

- Kufufufu, esto sera divertido

Hice una ilusión para acercame a ellas sin que se dieran cuenta. Al parecer han entrado ha una tienda de ropa... que aburrido. Pero puede ser interesante.

-~-Fin Mukuro pov-~-

- A ver... que puedo probarte... - dijiste viendo la ropa

- ¿No te vas a probar nada tu?

- Mmm bueno es posible...

- Perdonen , ¿les ayudo en algo? - dijo una "empleada"

- Si, bueno no se que puedo probar a mi amiga

La empleada se giro a ver a Chrome.

- Mmm... - cogió una prenda - pruevese esto

- Va..vale...-dijo cogiendo la prenda - por cierto (T/N)-chan tambien quiere probarse ropa pero no sabe que probarse - se vengo

- Chrome de qué hablas? - dijiste avergonzada

- *Kufufufu bien hecho Chrome...* Oh, tranquila no tenga vergüenza. Mira pruevese... - busco una prenda - esto. Y combinelo con esto y esto - te dio lo que encontró

- Pe..pero...

- No se preocupe, seguro le queda bien.

-... Bueno vale...

Entraste al vestuario y Chrome entro a otro que había al lado. Luego de un rato Chrome salió

- Le queda muy bien

- Gracias...

- ¿Chrome ya has salido? - preguntaste desde el vestuario

- Si...

- A ver como estas - asomaste la cabeza para ver a Chrome - Jaja estas bien

- Gracias...

- Señorita, es su turno de salir

- Mmm es que me da vergüenza, no creo que este muy bien...

- No se preocupe, nosotras le diremos que tal esta

-Esta bien... - saliste para que te viesen

- (T/N)-chan te queda bien

- *Kufufufu que linda se ve así de sonrojada* ¡Le queda perfecto! Espere aquí. Le traere más ropa

La "empleada" te fue trallendo cada vez más ropa y tu te lo ibas probando

- Esto... creo que esa es algo... ¿provacativa? - comento Chrome

- Que va. Le queda perfecto. Ahora pruebese este sujetador

- Huy si es morado. - lo cogiste y fuiste a probartelo

- *Kufufufu * ¿Quiere que le ayude a ponerselo?

- No tranquilas, puedo sola - les dijiste desde el vestuario. Luego saliste con solo eso. - Creo que este esta bien. Me lo llevo

- Va..vale... bueno pedirselo a mi compañera... yo voy a ayudar a otros clientes - salio corriendo

- Que rara... pero nos fue de ayuda

- (T/N)-chan, sera mejor que te cambies rápido, hay gente mirandote...

Rápido hiciste caso a Chrome y te cambiaste. Despues de comprar eso y alguna que otra cosa para Chrome fuisteis a otra tienda, ya que aun quedaba tiempo para que sea la hora que indicaste a Gokudera para reuniros. Entrasteis a un tienda que elegiste tu esta vez.

- Mmm creo que esta tienda es gótica... mejor nos vamos Chrome - te giraste y la viste viendo unas calavera - Olle Chrome ¿te gustan las calaveras?

- ¿Eh? S..si...

- Esta bien. Entonces podemos quedarnos un rato. Mira todo lo que quieras y... ostia mira un craneo de dragón

- Sabes que son de mentira no?

- Si, y qué? Tu mira tus accesorios con calaveras, que yo miro las cosas con dragones - segiste a lo tuyo. De pronto chocaste con alguien - Perdone

- Oh, no perdone usted. Fue mi culpa. No veia por donde iba

- ... - te fijaste que tenia una mini estatua de dragón (apenas de 12cm de altura) - ¡Kyaaa! ¡Que monada! ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

- *Kufufufu, como suponía* Esta es la última pero si quiere se la doy

- Mmm no, no importa si es la última puedes quedartela tu...

- Tranquila, no importa, ya tengo una igual en casa.

- Ok gracias. - lo cogiste y te fuiste corriendo donde Chrome, que estaba pagando algo que se compro

- ¿Y eso?

- Un chico bastante guapo me lo dio

Pagaste y os fuisteis ya donde le dijiste a Gokidera que estariais

_Con Mukuro_

- Kufufufu ha sido divertido... bueno sera mejor volver...

_Con tigo_

- ¡Gokudera! ¡Tsuna!...¡Y Reborn! - fuiste corriendo donde estaban y te tiraste encima de Gokudera

- (T/N) hola - te dijo sonrojado Gokudera

Te separaste de él. Chrome llego caminando mientras saludaba a Tsuna y Reborn

- Bueno vamonos ya, que sino no llegamos - les dijiste.

Todos asintieron y fuisteis al centro de la ciudad, donde era. Gokudera y Tsuna iban por delante, mientras Chrome, Reborn y tu ibais detras charlando.

- Era una empleada bastante maja. Nos ayudo mucho

- Ya veo... ¿cómo se llamaba?

- Mmm pues ahora que lo dices no lo se... ¿Chrome tu lo sabes? - Chrome nego con la cabeza - Pues no lo sabemos

Al rato llegasteis y tu diste las entradas para entrar.

- No se porque se necesitan entradas, los años pasados esto era gratis

- Mmm ¿sera que necesitan dinero? No lo se... *ahora que lo pienso cúanto le costo a Kyo-nii...*

Cuando oscureció un poco más empezo. Os divertisteis mucho ya que fue algo precioso aunque no te diste cuenta que Gokudera estaba más pendiente de verte a ti.

Al acabar te despediste de todos y volviste a tu casa.

- ¡Kyo-nii, ya he vuelto! - subiste para avisar a tu hermano

- Omnívora, te dije que no me molestaras miemtras leo

- *¿Aún sigue leyendo?* Pe..perdón... por cierto que quieres de cena

- ...hamburgesa

-*siempre igual, no se ni por que pregunto...* esta bien. Por cierto, por mera curiosidad...¿cuanto te costo esas entradas?

-... no lo se

- ¿cómo que no lo sabes?

- me costo perdonar a dos herbívoros

- eso quiere decir... ¿qué te lo dieron para no ser mordidos hasta la muerte?

- ... deja de perder el tiempo y ponte ha cocinar

- Kyo-nii... de verdad siempre igual... pero que se la va ha hacer... muchas gracias por tu regala

- hum... ¿a qué herbívoros llevaste?

- A Gokudera, Tsuna, Reborn y Chrome

- Herbívoros...

- Bueno ya me voy a preparar la cena

- Prepara para mañana tambien, recuerda que empiza tu entrenamienro y no tendras tiempo

-* Cierto... maldito entrenamiento...* Vale, vale cuando este te aviso

_OMAKE (1)_

_Una semana antes_

-*Como todos los años Kyo no me ayuda a decorar la casa...*

- Hibari, Hibari

- Hibird... menos mal que este año tu me ayudas... mmm pero aún asi necesito poner esto y te podría pesar mucho... y para que no se caiga necesitaria poner un clavo o algo...

Hibari baja por las escaleras

- ¡Kyo-nii! Ven mira necesito que pongas un clavo ahí para colocar esto

- No pienso poner un clavo

- mmm esta bien pues pon uno ahí y otro ahí

- Digo que no quiero poner un clavo y me quieres hacer poner dos? Apañatelas tu sola. A mi no me interesa que siempre estes decorando en estas fechas

- Es para recordar cuando eramos pequeños... en esa empoca eras tan adorable...

- ¿Y tú que sabes? Eras más pequeña que yo

- Si pero tengo vídeos y fotos que encontre. ¡Kyaaa eras una monada!

- Te mordere hasta la muerte

- ¿Qué? No, espera Kyo-nii... ¡auxilio! - sales corriendo por toda la casa y el te persigue.

_OMAKE (2)_

_ En la tienda_

- Mmm ese esta bien pero tapa mucho

- Bueno mejor... digo estamos en navidad... si no (T/N)-chan se podría enfermar...

- Jaja esto me recuerda cuando le pedí a Mukuro que me ayudase a elegir ropa

- ¿Quién es Mukuro? ¿Su novio?

- No. Es un pedofilo y acosador bastante guapo

- *Kufufu...¿pedófilo?¿acosador?* ...ya veo...

- Mukuro-sama no es ni pedofilo ni acosador...

- *Kufufufu*

- solo es un poco pervertido - acabo su frase

- *...¿Qué?*

- Cierto... Menos mal que no esta aquí para escucharte Chrome...Además tiene el peinado tipo piña. Mira asi como lo lleva Chrome, solo que ella lo lleva así porque lo admira mucho, pero en realidad no le gusta ese peinado ¿verdad?

- Si

- *¡¿Qué es esto, no estoy y me insultan?! ¡¿Peinado piña?! ¡¿De verdad?! ¡No tengo peinado piña! * Tenga siga provandose ropa - te tira más ropa de mala gana

- Au...esta bien pero sea más cuidadosa... - entras a cambiarte

* * *

><p>Una aclaración : Como Mukuro te iba probando ropa que resaltaba tu figura y cada vez más...provocativa, pues al verte solo con el sujetador que te dio para que te probases, no aguanto más y tuvo que ir a arreglar cierto problemilla que surgió en cierta parte de su cuerpo...(no se si me explico...)<p>

Bueno pues ese a sido el especial navidad, espero que les gustase.

Dejen review como regalos. Feliz navidad

**Ciao Ciao!**


	5. Ayuda de Kyoya antes de la cita

Bueno disfruten del cap

* * *

><p>Despues de que Hibari estubiese todo el día persiguiendo a Gokudera te acompaño a casa<p>

- Olle Kyo-nii, ¿al final mordiste hasta la muerte a Gokudera?

-...

-Kyo-nii

- Le deje que se valla ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Pues por saber...

-Hum...

El día siguiente fue normal...más o menos. Cada vez que Gokudera se acercab a ti para hablarte aparecia Hibari poniendose entre ambos y dandote excusas para que pasaras de Gokudera como "deberías estudiar en vez de estar prestando atención al herbívoro" "Necesito tu ayuda en el comite de disciplina" o inclusa " Hibird te esta buscando". Con la última excusa Gokudera se puso a gritar a Hibari y este saco sus tonfas para seguido ambos ponerse a pelear.

- Tsuna, diles a Gokudera y Hibari que ya me fuí a clase

- ¿No te quedas con nosotros?

- Lo dudo... si sigo aquí Gokudera y Hibari seguiran peleandose por cualquier cosa

-Esta bien

Te fuiste a tu clase y te sentaste en tu asiento esperando a que el receso acabase

- Hey pero mirar a quien tenemos aquí

- ¿? - te giraste para ver quien era y al igual que el otro día viste a algunas admiradoras de Gokudera pero eso no fue lo sorprendente, fue el hecho de que tambien había dos admiradoras de Yamamoto con ellas - ¿se les perdió algo?

- Maldita niñata...

- ¿Dónde? - dijiste viendo a los lados

- ... me refería a ti

- ¿Ati? No sabía que había algien que se llamaba así - Dijiste

- Da igual dejalo - te dijo enfadada

-Nos hemos enterado de que ahora tambien hablas con Yamamoto, ¿es qué no te vale con intentar quitarnos a Gokudera?

- Cierto además por tu culpa Gokudera nos grito

- Dudo que os haya gritado por mi culpa - dijiste sin interes - Si os grita es por vuestra culpa, no por la mía. Asumir las consecuencias de vuestros propios actos. Yo no le pedí que os gritase ni nada de eso.

- Cállate, fue tu culpa

- Esta bien, fue mi culpa ¿Contenta? Eso no quitara el hecho de que os haya gritado, y ahora si no os importa iros, quiero pensar - te pusiste a buscar algo en tu mochila

- Tu no eres quien para decirnos que hacer

-Esta bien pero guardar silencio - dices mientras te pones unos cascos para escucar música y cierras los ojos

- Eh, no pases de nosotras - te va a agarrar de la muñeca pero tu reaccionas antes agarrandola a ella de la muñeca y haciendo presión en esta - Aahh... sueltame

- ¿Perdón decias algó? - dices abriendo los ojos y quitandote un casco - No te oí bien - dices haciendo más presión en el agarre

- Su..sueltame...

Las otras van a ayudarla pero tu las fulminas con la mirada y se quedan quietas.

- *E..esa mirada es como...*

- Bien - dices girandote a ver de nuevo a la que tienes agarrada de la muñeca - ¿podrías pedirmelo de una manera más amable?

-...sueltame...por..por favor

- Claro no hay problema. - dices soltandola.

Al instante se empieza a sobar la muñeca y abre la boca para decirte algo pero escucha a cierto peliplata

- (T/N). Hola. - dice entrando con Tsuna y los otros

- Hola Gokudera - le sonries - aún no ha tocado ¿qué haceis aquí?

- Venimos a hacerte compañia - dice Tsuna acercandose y al instante las otras que te estaban molestando se largan - ¿quienes eran?

- Compañeras? - viste como Gokudera resoplaba y veía a otro lado algo enojado - Gokudera ¿puedes venir un momento con migo?

-~- Gokudera pov -~-

- Gokudera-kun, Hibari-san, dejad de pelear. (T/N)-chan ya se fue

- Esta bien juudaime

- Herbívoros...

- Vamos a clase a hacer compañia a (T/N)-chan

- De acuerdo

Fuimos a clase pero antes de entrar vimos a una estúpida mujer que iba a coger a (T/N) de la muñeca para seguramente lastimarla

- Esperar, no entreis

- ¡Reborn!

- Reborn-san ¿por qué no quieres que entremos? Si no hacemos algo lastimaran a (T/N)

- ¿Seguro? Mira bien

Todos volvimos a ver. ¡(T/N) se había adelantado a esa estúpida mujer!

- Aahh... sueltame

- ¿Perdón decias algo? No te oí bien

- Su..sueltame...

Las otras fueron a ayudar a esa pero (T/N)... digamos que tiene la misma mirada que el baka de su hermano. Al final la solto despues de que se lo pidiera por favor. Entonces decidi ya entrar.

- (T/N). Hola

- Hola Gokudera. Aún no ha tocado ¿qué haceis aquí?

- Vinimos a hacerte compañia. ¿Quienes eran?

- Compañeras?

Si claro... eran las estúpidas que el otro día estaban molestandola. Seguro hoy tambien la estaban molestando... De verdad...

- Gokudera¿puedes venir un momento con migo?

La segui fuera del salón.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ... ¿es cierto que las gritaste por mi culpa?

- *¿¡Qué!?* N..no... bueno si... pero

- Jajajaja ¿Y? ¿Qué les dijiste?

-...nada solo que eran unas estúpidas mujeres que no sabían nada...

- Aaah ok... bueno pues gracias aunque ya me las arreglo yo la proxima ¿si? - dijo giñandome un ojo. Seguro que me he sonrojado...

- Va..vale... a por cierto acuerdate que mañana hemos quedado

- Si tranquilo. A qué hora?

- mmm 11:20 ?

- De acuerdo. Bueno vamos

-~- Fin Gokudera pov-~-

Se acabaron las clases y fuiste sola a casa. A la mañana siguiene te levantaste pronto para ir a ducharte y poder arreglarte antes de que Gokudera llegase. Cuando acabaste fuiste a peinarte.

- Mmm... que hago con el pelo... por detras se me levanta mucho... - ves a Hibari pasar por delante de tu habitación - ¡Kyo-nii! Ven ayudame

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Pues... es que... mira se me levanta mucho por detras el pelo y por delante no... ¿qué hago? ¿me hago una coleta o algo?

- Hum... ¿cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de que el herbívoro llege?

- Pues... no mucho jaja

-... Dejamelo a mi

- ¿De verdad? - viste que asentia - ¡Gracias Kyo-nii!

Después de un buen rato Hibari acaba de "arreglarte" el pelo

- Ya esta

- Kyo-nii... ¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?! - dices viendote en el espejo

Digamos que empezo haciendote dos coletas, luego deshizo una y la partio por la mitad, dejando la parte de delante suelto y la de atras poniendotelo en un moño. El pelo que estaba suelto lo volvió a partir en dos poniendotelo por detras de la oreja y el otro dejando que te tape un poco la cara.

- No te quejes. En cima que te ayudo

- Preferia no tener tu ayuda - escuchas que el timbre suena - ¡Mierda ya esta aquí y yo todavía no estoy!

- ... dejamelo a mi

- mmm eso dijiste antes...

- ¿Crees que no se abrir una puerta? Además como abras con esas pintas se largara corriendo.

- Tienes razón - dijiste llorando estilo anime - Esta bien te lo encargo - recuperaste el anime y las esperanzas mirandolo ilusionada.

- Hum... - empieza a bajar para abrir

- *Kyo-nii... que bueno eres...* - piensas juntando tus manos. Sales de tu habitación para escuchar que dice Hibari

Hibari abre la puerta y ve a Gokudera que abre la boca para decir algo pero lo interrumpe

- Dice que no quiere verte. Que eres un herbívoro y que solo quería ver que tan herbívoro eres . Que no siente nada por ti y a jugado con todos vosotros para divertirse y así poder burlarse. Que nunca fue su intención hacerse realmente vuestra amiga ni que calleseis tan fácil ante un truco tan barato. - Dicho esto cierra la puerta de un portazo y sube las escaleras - De nada - te dice

Tu estabas en sock

-... ¡KYOYA QUE ACABAS DE HACER! - vajas corriendo

- ¿Vas a abrir con esas pintas? - dice cuando pasas por su lado

- ¡! mi..mierda...

- Hum...- sonrie y entra en su habitación

- *Maldito...* - te quitas las tonterias que te hizo Hibari y con uno de los coleteros te haces un moño improvisado y rápido abres la puerta, viendo a Gokudera que estaba apunto de llamar otra vez - Gokudera, lo siento. Lo que dijo Kyo-nii no es verdad

-..y..ya lo se...

- ¿A si?

- Tu no serias capaz de hacer algo asi... además tu no te refieres a la gente por herbívoros

- Jajaja cierto. Pasa. - te hechas a un lado para que pase. - mmm puedes sentarte en salón. Yo aún no estoy, lo siento

- No importa

- Bueno espera aquí. - entras en tu habitación y cierras la puerta

_Mientras Hibari_

Ve que entras a tu cuarto cerrando la puerta y al instante sale el del suyo para bajar.

- Herbívoro

- ¿Eh? Hi..Hibari...

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te a dado permiso para entrar?

- ¿Tu qué crees? A sido (T/N)

- ... ¿es que acaso no has escuchado lo que te dijo?

- ¿De qué hablas? Eso lo has dicho tu, no ella. Además por qué dijiste eso

- Me dijo que necesitaba tiempo para arreglarse

- *Podría haverlo dicho desde el principio...*

- Cierto herbívoro, ¿a dónde te la vas a llevar?

- ¿Eh? Eso a ti no te importa

- Herbívoro... ¿quieres ser mordido hasta la muerte? - dice sacando una tonfa

- Tra..tranquilo solo la llevare a tomar algo y donde ella quiera

-... esta bien... pero esta prohibido que intentes algo con ella.

Hibari se sienta en el sofá y Gokudera imita su acto. Despues de mucho rato bajas.

- Ya estoy Gokudera...¿Kyo-nii? Que haces aquí abajo

- Nada... - se levanta y se hacerca a ti - Diviertete - se gira a ver a Gokudera - y tu no tanto - despues sube otra vez a su habitación

- *Eso no era necesario...*

- Bueno Gokudera vamos.

Por el camino ibas charlando con Gokudera. Descubriste que era un friki... digo un apasionado seguidor de todo lo sobrenatural y tu le ibas preguntando sobre todo ello para saber más. Te llevo a comer y luego te pregunto donde te gustaria ir

- Emmm una tienda de esas sobrenaturales?

- ¿De verdad? - viste como le brillaban los ojos

- Si

- Bien entonces sigueme - dijo muy emocionado

Llegasteis a una tienda y el se puso a enseñarte todo muy feliz. Tu atendias lo mejor que podias y a veces te reias de las expresiones que ponía y algunas teorias sin sentido.

- Olle Gokudera - le interrumpiste en una de sus explicaciones - Gracias...

Al instante Gokudera se sonrojo

- N..no es nada - dijo volteandose para que no vieses su sonronjo - bueno ¿vamos?

-Si

* * *

><p>Espero que os halla gustado.<p>

Yo ya mañana vuelvo a clases QQ asique no tendre tanto tiempo para escribir... bueno hasta el próximo cap

**Ciao Ciao!**


	6. Mukuro Rokudo

No tengo nada que decir, solo disfruten

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado una semana desde que saliste con Gokudera. Era sábado y como no tenías nada que hacer, te pusiste a recordar todo lo ocurrido en la semana<p>

-~- Flash back-~-

_Lunes_

Nada especial, todo normal dentro de lo que cabe. Te invitaron en el receso Tsuna y los otros. Gokudera estuvo insultando a Yamamoto porque este último le preguntó por qué se sonrojo cuando te vió reír. Luego Hibari se llevo a Gokudera en medio de clase para a saber que.

_Martes_

Tu despertador no suena y puesto que las clases estaban por acabar, decidiste no ir a la escuela. Mandaste un mensaje a Hibari preguntando si fue el quien apagó tu despertador.

- "Te veías cansada y lo apage para que siguieras durmiendo. Además de que así no ves a los herbívoros"

Te enfadaste un poco por lo último pero decidiste dejarlo pasar. Más tarde Gokudera, Tsuna y Yamamoto fueron a visitarte pero poco antes de eso recibiste otro mensaje de Hibari en el que decía que si se enteraba que algún herbívoro entraba a casa lo mordería hasta la muerte... y que puso una cámara cerca de la puerta por si acaso. Tubiste que darles un portazo a Tsuna y demás en cuanto los viste en la puerta. Apesar de buscar la cámara que dijo Hibari, no la encontraste y cuando llego y le preguntaste dijo que era una broma

_Miercoles_

Te disculpas por lo del martes ya que al parecer fueron a verte porque creían que habías estado mala y te llevaban la tarea además de ver que tal te encontrabas. Al oír tu explicación Gokudera fue a gritar a Hibari. Cuando iban a empezar a pelear Gokudera se fijo en que las compañeras que siempre te molestaban se acercaban a ti, por lo qie guardo sus bombas y rápido fue donde te encontrabas, abrazandote por detrás, cosa que te sorprendió pero funcionó para expantar a tus compañeras. Hibari lo dejo pasar esa vez ya que se dió cuenta que Gokudera lo hizo para que no te molesten... pero aún así tendría un castigo por haberle gritado.

_Jueves_

Hibari os llama a ti y a Gokudera. Primero habla a solas con Gokudera y luego le dice que se ponga a limpiar todo el campo de beísbol y que tu le acompañases pero no le ayudases.

- ¿Entonces por qué tengo que acompañarle si no le puedo ayudar?

- Necesita algo que le recuerde porque esta limpiando

Apesar de ser un castigo supuestamentempara ambos, te gusto bastante porque pudiste pasar más tiempo con Gokudera a solas. Mientras Reborn veía la escena desdd lejos y fue a preguntar a Hibari el verdadero motivo por el que estabas "ayudando" a Gokudera

_Viernes_

¡Corres por tu vida! Habías llegado tarde y apesar de decirle a Hibari que fue por su culpa dijo que ya te advirtió que si llegabas tarde otra vez te mordería hasta la muerte, por lo que no dieses excusas. Cuando llegas a clase creyendo que te habías librado, tu queridísimo hermano entra y te golpea delante de toda la clase. Despues se fue como si nada y rápido Tsuna y Yamamoto te llevaron a la enfermería. Luego te quedaste solo con Tsuna ya que Yamamoto fue a calmar a Gokudera que había ido a pelear (de nuevo) con Hibari. Al final todo acabo en Gokudera, Yamamoto y Tsuna en una camilla. Tsuna porque después de que Hibari venciera a Gokudera y Yamamoto fue a verte a la enfermería pero vio a Tsuna abrazandote, y apesar de explicarle que le habías abrazado tu para agradecerle que te llevase a la enfermeria, no hizo caso

-~- Fin Flash back-~-

- *Ahora que lo pienso, Gokudera pelea mucho con Kyo-nii...*

- (T/N)

- ¿Qué pasa Kyo-nii?

- Hibird tiene hambre

- ... - ves al pajarito y luego a Hibari - supongo que hare la comida para todos pero...

- ¿Pero qué?

- Necesito ir a comprar algunas cosas para la comida

- Esta bien tienes permiso para salir. ¿Qué vas a comprar?

- Algo de pasta, carne, verduras y fruta

- Verduras y pasta ya tenemos

- Pues carne y fruta

- ¿Para qué quieres fruta? Luego no te la comes

- Claro que si - dices haciendo un puchero

- Lo que tu digas... no tardes o Hibird morira de hambre

- ¿Hibird o tu?

- Omnívora - saca sus tonfas

- ¡Ya me voy! ¡Chao! - Cojes algo de dinero y sales corriendo.

Despues de comprar todo lo que querias vuelves a casa pero por el camino chocas con alguien.

- Pe..perdone - dices haciendo una reverencia

- Kufufufu no importa

Levantas la vista y ves a un joven algo guapo a tu parecer con un ojo de cada color y...

- Piña...

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Se me a olvidado comprar piña!

- ...

- Gracias de no ser por usted no me habría acordado

- ¿Qué insinuas?

- Tu...

- ¿Mi qué? - dice molesto, interrumpiendote

- ...emmm no se... me acorde sin más y... pues... que bonitos ojos tienes jajaja- reiste nerviosa

- Lo que sea...

- Soy (T/N), ¿y tu?

- Mukuro Rokudo

- Ah pues encantada Mukuro-kun. A sido un placer conocerlo pero he de ir corriendo a comprar lo que me falta.

- Kufufufu, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

- ¿De verdad? ¿me acompañarías? Si ni si quiera me conoces... podría ser una asesina o una violadora - Mukuro rió ante lo último

- Correre el riesgo

- Vale pues lleva estas bolsas y ni se te ocurra salir corriendo con ellas porque sino te golpeare hasta la muerte

-...¿de dónde has sacado esa frase?

- ¿Eh?... pues... lo oí por ahí

-~- Hibari pov-~-

(T/N) aún no a llegado. No se por qué tarda tanto, ya deberías estar aquí... solo se me ocurre dos cosas por las que puede tardar... Tengo hambre, sera mejor ir a buscarla.

Salí y cer a de casa vi a (T/N) pero... no me gusto verla con ese maldito

-~- Fin Hibari pov-~-

Caminabas charlando con Mukuro. Para el poco tiempo que le habías conocido ya sabías bastante de él, como que no le gusta que le digan que tiene peinado piña. No sabes porque pero le cojiste confianza. Cuando estabas cerca de casa, viste a Hibari que se paro delante vuestra. Antes de que puedas reaccionar, Hibari ya estaba peleando contra Mukuro.

- Kufufu hola alondra-kun

- Te mordere hasta la muerte

No sabías de donde saco Mukuro el tridente que llevaba pero tampoco es que se le diga que hubiese descubierto como Hibari siempre sacaba sus tonfas de la nada.

- Kyo-nii, espera

- ¿Kyo-nii? - dijo asombrado Mukuro - ¿alondra-kun es tu hermano?

Por un momento pararon de pelear

- ¿os conoceis? - preguntaste

- Por desgracia si

- Que malo eres Kyo-nii, qué es eso de por desgracia. Mukuro es muy bueno

- ¿Qué la has hecho?

- Kufufu nada

- Mentiroso - se ponen a pelear de nuevo

- ¡Kyo-nii dejalo!

- Kufufufu haz caso a tu hermanita~

- Te mordere hasta la muerte

- Kyoya, ya dejalo, me ha ayudado con las compras - dices un poco enojada

- ¿Qué pretendes? - paran de pelear

- Nada, solo estaba siendo caballeroso con una dama. Cómo iba a saber que una preciosidad como esa era hermana tuya.

Hibari vuelve a ir a golpear a Mukuro. Tu mientras estabas algo sonrojada porque te había llamado preciosidad. Cuando volviste en si les detuviste.

- Por cierto Kyo-nii ¿que haces aquí?

- Estabas tardando mucho y solo se me ocurría dos opciones, o que te habías encontrado con algún conocido o que te habían raptado. Sinceramente esperaba que fuese la segunda par poddr morder a alguien hasta la muerte

- *Que sincero es...* ¿no se te ocurrio que se me podría haber olvidado algo?

-...

- Kufufufu que patético - se retan con la mirada

- Bueno vamos a casa. Mukuro más tarde voy a visitarte... por cierto dónde vives

- Kufufufu ten - te da un papel y Hibari te lo quita al instante para seguido romperlo - bueno de todos modos era una ilusión - Hibari se cabrea más - vivi en Kokuyo Land - dicde ignorando el aura asesina de Hibari - nos vemos (T/N)-chan~ - desaparece

- *¿Cómo a desaparecido?* Bueno Kyo-nii vamos, seguro tienes hambre... ¡Digo, seguro Hibird tiene hambre!

- No vas a salir a ningún lado

- Tarde, ya le dije que le iría a ver

- ¿Y qué? ¿Me vas a desovedecer?

- ... creo que mejor me lo pienso

- Hum... - Coge algunas de las bolsas que tenías - ...¿piña?

- Si, quería hacer una tarta de piña. Tarde porque se me olvido comprarla pero gracias a Mukuro me acorde...- te empezaste a reír - tiene el peinado piña - te sigues riendo. Hibari solo sonríe un poco.

Más tarde acabas de hacer la tarta que querías y guardas un cuarto de esta para llevarsela a Mukuro.

- *Bien no parece que Kyo-nii este... es mi oportunidad* - coges el trozo y sales de casa en dirección a Kokuyo Land.

Lo que no sabías era que alguien te vió salir de tu casa y te estaba siguiendo.

* * *

><p>Bueno como pueden ver decidi poner a Mukuro como competencia de Gokudera... es una batalla entre cabeza pulpo y peinado piña.<p>

Pues nada, gracias por leer y no olviden dejar review

**Ciao Ciao!**


End file.
